Louise's Foxy Familliar
by Ultimate PringerX
Summary: Naruto/Zero no tsukaima crossover! Not good at summaries so just read it. Flames are welcomed.


-1

AN: This is a a naruto/ zero no tsukaima cross over. There's not a lot of these out there. There will be a few changes, like Naruto will learn some more techniques. I am disappointed to say the least, on how in the anime he only know like 7 jutsu. 4 which he never uses in battle ( sexy no jutsu, harem no jutsu and henge). The summoning he NEVER uses in battle.

At least I haven't seen it since I stopped watching the anime at episode 24 of shippuuden but the story starts during the 3 year trip.

Shadow clones just get old after a while. You would think Naruto would get the idea that learning some more techniques would be a little more helpful in battle. Rasengan wont help him all the time. Its supposed to be like a finishing move and yet he uses like anytime's he wants. most of the time he fails too! Enough of that, you probably didn't click on this fic to hear me rant on the disappointments of Naruto.

Anyway im probably gonna give him around 4 to 5 jutsu. Nothing really special like Hirashin or something. More of the lines of basic elemental jutsu like Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu. He will still know kage bunshin and what not.

Heres a list of them. Ill a have a poll on my profile for the last one. You can give suggestions and I might add them too the choices to see how the others like it.

1. Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu

_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

2. Kaze no Yaiba

_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform.

3. Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu; Earth Type  
_Description:_ The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to move powerful jutsu.

4. ??

He will learn more during the series from a few scrolls in his bag. A present from Jiraiya. What they contain even I don't no. give me some suggestions,

Now on to the story

Chapter 1

Our favorite blonde hero is currently walking in a village in lightning country . It has been a good two and a half years since he left the Konoha on his training trip. ( quick AN: he leaves when he's 14 making him 16 in my story) He was alone right now since his sensei, Jiraiya, ditched him to do some 'research' or better known as peeking.

' _That ramen was so good! Nothing like Ichiraku Ramen though.' _Naruto thought as he rubbed his belly walking out of the stand. The owner had fainted from shock and joy from all the bowls Naruto ate and all the money he collected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another world.…

In a middle of a courtyard, ( I think) you see a pink hared girl surrounded by other teenagers her age wearing black cloaks of some sort. It was the day when second year students summoned their eternal partner to aid them in their quest of becoming mages…Yeah.

The pink haired girl is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. She is beginning her chant to summon her familiar.

" I beg you , my slave, who lives somewhere in this universe!"

Question marks appear on a lot of the students heads.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit. I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance !"

Nothing occurs for a split second and then Ka-BOOM!! An explosion occurred , spreading smoke everywhere. Everyone heard a gasp and saw Montmorency, a blond haired girl with a red ribbon on the back of her head, stare at something, they all followed where her line of site was and saw Louise standing over a boy there age who was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Ngh, what just happened?'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his head . Sitting up he slowly opened his eyes, revealing unfamiliar scenery with a pink haired girl standing over him. _'S-Sakura-chan? No, wait, that's not Sakura-chan. She may have the same pink hair, but her face is totally different'. _Naruto glanced around for a second and saw that this place he was in looked nothing like the village in lightning country. _ 'Wait just a minute! Where the hell am I!'_

"This is my s-sacred, b-beautiful, and s-strong familiar," stuttered Louise as she took in how her familiar looked.

" Its fits Louise to have summoned a commoner for her familiar," a tan red head, with a very mature body, said.

" Colbert-sensei! Let me do it again! I have never heard of a commoner being a familiar," Louise shouted.

" I'm sorry, Vallière-san, but this is a sacred ritual. There are no redo's," was his response.

Meanwhile, Naruto was listening to the conversation….and couldn't understand a damn thing. He stayed quiet though. Sakura taught him many things if he was in a unfamiliar place ,and the bruises he got during that training….

Letting out a cry of frustration, Louise walked over to her familiar. " This is a lot better than you will ever get commoner. My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. You are now my servant." Then Louise proceeded towards Naruto and got really closed to his face.

Naruto was panicking! _' w-what is she doing-g' _He was about to scream out until her soft, pink ,lips closed on his.

Once Louise removed herself, Naruto felt really hot. " w-whats happening!" Naruto screamed while thrashing around. He felt like he was burning and something was being etched into the back of his right hand. Then…..he passed out.

Everyone of the students gasped. During this, Colbert-sensei was thinking on how the runes on Naruto's hand was unfamiliar to him. So he decided he would research upon it later. " Now students, you all have the rest of the day off to get to know your familiar. That is all," with that all the student dispersed .

" GUICHE! Help me get him to my room!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN sorry if its short . I was never good at writing long stories. R and R please!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
